Porsche 911 GT3 RS (2016)
}} The 2016 Porsche 911 GT3 RS - abbreviated as 911 GT3 '16 and 911 GT3 RS '16 - is a RWD supercar featured in Forza Horizon 3 as part of the Porsche Car Pack and as standard in Forza Motorsport 7 and Forza Horizon 4. Background The 991-codenamed GT3 RS is a lightweight track-focused model offered within Porsche's 911 model lineup. Unlike previous generation models, the 991 GT3 RS no longer offers a manual transmission and is exclusively available with Porsche's PDK automatic transmission. It is the succeeding model to the 911 GT3 RS 4.0 (997) and its base variant, the 911 GT3 RS (997). Following the tradition of Porsche's RS cars, the 991 draws power from a naturally aspirated flat-six engine bored out to four litres. The engine is based off of the GT3 RSR car, which itself is based off of the engine from the Carrera. It revs up to 8800 rpm and produces and of torque. The 991 GT3 RS is only available with a 7-speed PDK transmission and weighs , making it one of the lightest cars of Porsche's current lineup.caranddriver.com - 2016 Porsche 911 GT3 RS Tested on the Street and on the Track Performance The 911 GT3 RS reaches in 3 seconds (0.3 seconds faster than its claimed time of 3.3 seconds), in 7 seconds, and a top speed of , which is exceeded in each Forza installment. The 911 GT3 RS (991), much like with the previous 911 GT3 RS 4.0 (997), launches off the line with very little wheelspin and revs up to at least 8800 rpm. Its rear-engine architecture along with its aerodynamic upgrades and racing tires give the GT3 RS notably sharp steering but also make it less forgiving than other drivetrain layouts due to a higher chance of oversteer. With a top speed of , far above its claimed top speed of , the 911 GT3 RS also performs decently in high-speed situations. Special Variants Preorder Car The Preorder Car - abbreviated as 911 GT3 RS PO - is an S2 998 variant in Forza Horizon 4 that was exclusive for Amazon pre-orders of the title, although it can be bought by players on any release in the Auction House. It also comes with a series of optional upgrades unavailable for the standard variant including a Racing V12 engine swap. Statistics Conversions Trivia * In Forza Horizon 3, the 2016 GT3 RS is the only car that cannot be purchased for free from the Autoshow after downloading the Porsche Car Pack. *Its engine, named "4.0L F6" in-game, appears as an Engine Swap for various Porsche cars in Forza Horizon 3, including the Cayman GT4, 1995 911 GT2, and 911 Carrera RS. However, compared to the 4.0L F6 engine swap of the Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0, it has a lower maximum output at and . * The steering wheel could be erroneously seen from the Driver Camera View perspective in Forza Motorsport 7. This was fixed in the February 15, 2018 update. Gallery FM7 911 GT3 RS 16 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 911 GT3 RS 16 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 911 GT3 16 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 911 GT3 16 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 911 GT3 16 Official.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' References